Poker Night
by bioresident92
Summary: Poker for Chris and Jill has an interesting turn


Jill was looking down at her cards. She knew that it was a winning hand, but wasn't sure if Chris's hand was any good. Well here goes nothing she thought. Jill placed her cards down and by the look on Chris's face, it actually was a winner. "Lucky hand Jill, lucky hand," Chris said as Jill pulled the chips towards her. "Luck has nothing to do with it, it's all about skill." One of Chris's eyebrows went up and Jill knew it wasn't good. "Alright then, if you're so good, how about we make this game more interesting?"

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Chris had a pensive face on and finally blurted out, "Strip Poker"

"You're on, hopefully you have clothes on." And so they began.

Jill put her cards down and sighed with relief, for she had not lost the first round. Chris took off his right shoe, which disappointed Jill. "Oh come on, you're the one who suggested this and you take off a crappy item!" Chris shook his head, "The rules say that I need to take something off, they never said it had to be to the liking of the other players." Jill gave Chris her _I Wanna Kill You Face_, Chris knew she was upset. In the next round, Chris lost again, much to Jill delight and took of his jacket. "Is this less crappy for you," said Chris, who was wearing a rather small t-shirt that complemented his fit body.

It was their third round of playing and Chris knew that something was up when he lost again. Was Jill cheating? Chris knew that Jill wasn't the best card player and that sometimes she got a lucky hand, but this was ridiculous. Jill couldn't have possible gotten lucky or a good hand three in a row, but Chris had no evidence that she was cheating. Just to be on the safe side, he said that he would shuffle the deck next round. "Fine, but only if you take something good off." Chris complied, and took of his t-shirt, good thing he decided to put on an undershirt.

_Never thought he'd be wearing an undershirt from the look of the T-shirt_, Jill thought. Chris gave Jill her cards and got her first losing hand. "Looks like the tables have turned," Chris said being all cocky.

"Don't get to comfortable winning," Jill said removing her sweater. Chris never really paid too much attention to Jill, but finally realized that she had a nice chest since she was in a tank top.

It was now round 13 of playing and Chris was down to his white undershirt and his jeans while Jill was down to her bra and underwear. By the way things were going Chris was going to win and see his partner in her birthday suit and came to the realization that she might have been cheating. Chris gave Jill her cards and she smiled upon looking at her hand, it was a winner. Chris looked at his hand, it was crap.

"It looks like I've made a comeback, wouldn't you agree." Jill continued to smile as Chris got up and undid his jeans revealing a pair of blue boxers. "Well isn't someone cocky tonight. Seeing as you think that you're currently unbeatable, why don't we make this next round interesting?"

"What did you have in mind partner?"

Person to lose the next hand loses it all." Jill looked at Chris and couldn't almost believe what she just heard. "Alright Chris, go and deal the cards"

Chris shuffled the cards and gave Jill her hand and then got his cards. Chris was now regretting what he had done because if he lost…well that just wouldn't be too great for him.

The time had come and each person showed their cards and unfortunately for Chris, he had a bad had. "Yes! I win, better start dropping those shorts Chris."

"Fine, deals a deal." Chris got up and removed his shirt tossing towards Jill, who appeared very pleased to have this show in her apartment. Chris was about to remove his boxers when Jill told him to get closer. Chris complied.

Chris slipped his fingers in his boxers and let them drop. While he was blushing, Jill gave him a small smile. "Come here," he said, and she complied. They kissed one another and started to move towards Jill's bedroom.

"I think I'm in love with you Jill."

"Same here."

As they landed on the bed, Chris said, "I don't think it's fair for me to be the only one exposed."

"Don't worry you won't be for long."

The End


End file.
